Glass blocks are widely used in modern architecture and in the construction industry for building things such as walls, partitions and shower walls. The present invention is directed to construction of curved glass block walls formed with the use of regular glass blocks. Regular glass blocks have a generally rectangular configuration with a raised peripheral flange formed around the external faces of the block and an intermediate raised peripheral flange disposed proximate the midpoint of the internal periphery of the glass block.
When assembling a glass block wall with mortar a high degree of skill is required, as the weight of the blocks on the grout make it difficult to obtain evenly spaced horizontal or vertical course arrangements between each row of blocks. Also, the blocks tend to be non-porous and as a result do not form a strong bond with the mortar. In order to solve these problems, many glass block assemblies exist which use generally rigid spacing, reinforcement and tying devices for the blocks.
As a consequence, there is a need for a spacer system that not only enables the blocks to be easily adjusted, but also uses regular glass blocks to easily and quickly enable the formation of curved glass block walls. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide adjustable vertical and horizontal curved glass block wall spacers for use with regular glass blocks.